


An Unexpected Change

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case leads to an unexpected change in Nick and Greg's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> set during the season 7 episode "Law of Gravity"

“Nick, where did she come from?” Greg warily eyes the baby his boyfriend is carrying about the lab.

“This little cutie?”

“Yeah, her. Did you forget to tell me about an affair or something?” Greg plays is off as a joke, even though he is worried by the baby’s sudden appearance. If she has any trace of Stokes DNA, he and Nick and going to have a serious problem.

“What!?” It takes Nick a second to realize that Greg’s question is indeed a serious one. “No. She belongs to the dead hooker.”

“She had a baby and was in that line of work? What is wrong with people?”

“I don’t know, G.. It’s a scary world we’re living in.” Greg watched as Nick tries to keep the baby’s attention. Despite have been together over four years the topic of children had never been brought up, but Greg could tell his boyfriend was a natural. Probably all the nieces and nephews.

“Has social services been called?”

“Hm. Oh, yeah.” Greg smiles to himself. Nick’s already attached.

“You want to keep her, don’t you?”

“But we never talked about…”

“Nick.” Greg cuts him off before he starts rambling.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well, you are a natural, Nicky. Which means you’ll have to do all the work. I’m afraid I’d accidentally kill her.”

“You mean you’d be okay with it? We’d never talked about kids.”

“I know. And we should have.”

“I was afraid you’d say so.”

“I’ll be honest here, Nick. A year ago, I might have said no. But now, I’m saying why the hell not. And now is as good a time as any since my parents finally know about us. Even if they aren’t completely thrilled with the idea,”

“Are you sure about this, G? Because if you don’t want to…”

“Nick, I want to. Stop panicking. I may have no idea what I’m getting myself into, but I’m not going to let that stop me.” Nick can’t help but smile.

“I don’t know what I’m getting myself into either, but we’ll figure it out together. Here, why don’t you hold her?” Nick carefully hands the infant over to his boyfriend.

“She’s so tiny. I’m afraid I’ll drop her.” Nick grips Greg’s shoulder in reassurance.

“You won’t, G. I trust you.”

“How old do you think she is?”

“Maybe about five months. It’s hard to tell and based on the babysitter, I don’t think mom made health care a priority.”

“What a damn shame.” Nick’s smile becomes even wider as Greg turns his attention to the baby in arms. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Nicky and I are going to take good care of you.” Nick simply watches the two interact until his phone beeps.

“Hey, G, you going to be okay with her for a while? Archie has something on the surveillance footage.”

“We’ll be fine Nick. Go found out who did this to her mom.” He takes one last glance back as he leaves to find Greg devoting all his attention to the baby girl that hopefully soon would be their’s.


End file.
